


Alighted

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kissing, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Storm takes Jean on an adventure.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Ororo Munroe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020





	Alighted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



The storm raged around them. Every time Jean kissed Storm lightning cracked through the air. Making out under the rain was inspiring, but making out in the middle of a storm that you’re creating was lighting Jean’s mind on fire.

Suspended in the clouds, air damp around them but not soaking wet like being under the rain. Storm ran her fingers through long red locks of her hair, toying with her between kisses. 

Her body felt weightless, and every inch of Storm’s body pressed against her own was a comfort, grounding her in the storm, grounding her in their life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to {redacted for the beta}.


End file.
